Here We Go Again
by JJCrime1137
Summary: A collection of Pitch Perfect one-shots. (and by that I mean mostly Bechloe one-shots) ;)
1. I lived

**Chapter 1:** I Lived (Song by Caleb and Kelsey)

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: New Years Eve Party. Chloe has finally had enough of Jesse being with Beca. It's only fair that she at least gets to kiss Beca once when the ball drops…Right?_

"Aww. Thanks Becaw!" Jesse plants a giant kiss on Beca's cheek, and Chloe sighs and does all she can not to punch him in the face. After spending four years listening Jesse continuously calling her _"Becaw"_ it was only a matter of time before she felt like she was going to explode.

"Jesse!" Beca complains. " _Stop_ calling me that! I told you I hate that nickname!" And there they go again. Chloe was surprised that they hadn't broken up yet, the couple at least argue once every day. But here they are four years later. Beca still with Jesse, and Chloe all on her own, wishing the brunette would love her.

"But it's a great nickname!" Aubrey fake-gags behind the couple and Chloe laughs at her best friend. She sighs. When will her crush finally realize that _she_ was the one for her? Beca opens her mouth to shoot back a retort at Jesse when people start counting down.

" _59!"_

" _58!"_

" _57!"_

"C'mon Becs!" Chloe grabs her hands and almost drags the smaller girl behind her so they can see the ball drop when it hit zero.

"Whoa! Wait for me!" Chloe rolls her eyes when she hears Jesse call out to Beca. She discreetly looks down at Beca and is surprised to see that she was smiling, hands tightly clutching Chloe's. Chloe's heart starts to beat faster. They stand out at the balcony. The cold air stung their faces but it was very refreshing for both girls.

" _43!"_

" _42!"_

Chloe pretends not to sigh again as Jesse slips in next Beca on their other side. She spots Aubrey across the room, arm linked with Stacie, both girls smiling widely. She can't resist another look at the small brunette. _Why can't she love me like I love her?_ She shakes her head and instead, focuses on the countdown.

" _38!"_

" _37!"_

" _36!"_

She's pulled out of her count-downing (is that even a thing?) when Beca pulls on her sleeve. "What?" She can't help but admire how beautiful Beca looked on this cold December/almost January night. She wonders if Jesse had complimented her on her looks yet today.

"You ready for the New Year?" She breathlessly nods. Beca looked like she was deciding whether or not she should say what she was thinking of in that little head of hers. Chloe thought it was cute.

" _27!"_

" _26!"_

" _25!"_

" _24!"_

"It's been a great year with you, Chlo'." Beca murmurs, eyes looking like they were looking off to elsewhere. Chloe's breath hitches.

" _19!"_

" _18!"_

" _17!"_

"You too, Becs." Beca smiles when Chloe responds.

" _14!"_

" _13!"_

Chloe closes her eyes and slowly breathes out of her mouth. She had one wish for this New Year and one wish only. To spend the year with Beca.

" _10!"_

Her eyes open.

" _9!"_

Eyes flit to meet the stormy blue ones that were looking at her.

" _8!"_

She smiles again.

" _7!"_

Beca smiles again.

" _6!"_

She notices Beca's eyes drop. Wait. What was she looking at?

" _5!"_

Her breath hitches again when she realizes it was _her_ lips.

" _4!"_

Her mouth drops open.

" _3!"_

Her eyes drop to Beca's lips.

" _2!"_

It seemed like nothing was there, not even that annoying Jesse, when both of their eyes lock again after looking up.

" _1!"_

 _Fuck it._ Chloe thinks.

" _Happy New year!"_

Chloe shuts her eyes and leans in, lips brushing softly against Beca's. She hears the younger girl breathe out in surprise. Thinking it was a noise of disagreement, Chloe starts to move away, only to have Beca wrap her hand around her neck, pulling her closer and pushing their lips together tighter. Right then, Chloe couldn't tell if those fireworks were actually going off outside, or if they were in her head. Her arms move to the younger girl's waist and they stand there, slowly making out, ignoring the look of disbelief from Jesse and the gleeful look from Aubrey and Stacie. (They also missed the $20 dollars that Stacie unhappily handed to the blonde) When they finally break away for much needed oxygen, the only thing that Chloe sees are the brighter stormy blue eyes and the mouth that belonged to the same person who was smiling.

Looks like she could cross off that from her New Year's Resolution and add another one. Do _that_ as much as she can this year. Yeah. This year was going to be aca-amazing.


	2. Strangers

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: Beca and Chloe are strangers. Chloe notices Beca being hit on by a giant dude who is oblivious to her refusals._

The smell of beer was high. Well there was the fact that she _was_ in a bar so… Chloe orders another drink and continues what she was doing the past hour. Her best friend had had to cancel last minute so Chloe thought _What better way than to spend my night quietly observing people in a bar?_ It was pretty fun. A certain brunette had caught her attention though. She was petite, wore lots of mascara, and had the prettiest stormy blue eyes. In the past hour she had been here, the snarky girl kept getting hit on by random dudes, but each time she would decline. _Strange._ Chloe thought to herself. She laughs in her head when she sees another guy stroll up to the brunette. She perks up when she hears his words.

"So. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar alone at this time of night?" She scoffs. Like _that_ was original.

"I'm not alone. I got my drink." Chloe has to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here and go back to my place. I promise I'll make your night more interesting than that beer can." Chloe sees the brunette raise an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm not interested. Look for someone else to hit on." The girl frowns and turns her head away. He doesn't leave and Chloe's eyes narrow.

"C'mon. I promise it'll be worth your while."

"No means no."

"Don't be such a bitch! C'mon! You seem like you need to get laid." Chloe's blood boils. How dare he talk to her like that?! The brunette glares at him. Chloe doesn't hear her next words. Noticing her empty drink, she turns to the bar tender. "Give me one of whatever she's drinking." She points to the girl who was still arguing with the man. She pays him after he hands her the drink and she makes her way to the two people.

"Relax babe!"

"I'm not your anything assh—"

"Babe!" Chloe tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible. The brunette looks at her in confusion before Chloe thrusts the full beer in front of her, in place of the empty one. The guy looks at the both of them in confusion also.

"Who are you?" The guy asks.

"I don't—" The smaller girl says.

"Chloe Beale. Her girlfriend." She smiles at him. From the corner of her eye she sees the brunette start to protest before she squeezes her arm tightly. Her mouth turns into an 'O' shape.

"Yep." She pops the 'P'. "My girlfriend." The guy narrows his eyes at the two of them. He opens his mouth to say something, and annoyed, Chloe grabs the strangers face and presses her lips against hers. Hard. It doesn't hit her that making out with a total stranger that she was posing to be her girlfriend was extremely weird. The only thing that she comes to terms with was that the brunette's mouth was _super_ soft. After removing her lips from the smaller girl, Chloe turns back to glare at the man. To her surprise, he was wickedly smiling. _Oh shit. What did I do now?_ Chloe narrows her eyes at the man.

"Threesomes are my thing too. I mean, it'll be pretty hot doing it with two hot babes." Both girl's mouths drop open. His hand moves to grab the brunette's butt and Chloe acts out of instinct. Her fist crashes into his face and he goes flying backwards. The smaller girl's mouth drops.

"Hands off you shithead!" He sits up, hands covering his nose.

"Fuck! You broke my nose!" His hands leave and blood is visible.

Chloe opens her mouth to apologize but is interrupted as the brunette glowers at him. "And there's more of where that came from. Scram!" He runs in terror at the small girl's words. The brunette sheepishly turns back to look at her. "Thanks for that. I wa—" Chloe follows the other girl's eyes and it goes to her hand. "Oh my god! Your hand!" Before Chloe can react, her hand is being picked up by the still nameless girl.

"Shit!" Her hand felt like it was on fire.

"You okay?" The brunette was looking at her weirdly.

"Yea—" She doesn't get to finish. The brunette pulls her forward again, and their lips connect. After making out for a few more moments, they break apart, searching for air. Chloe's hand goes to her lip in wonder. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." The brunette takes a drink from her beer. She stands to head for the door and Chloe frowns.

"Wait! I never got your name or number!"

The other girl smirks. "Maybe I'll see you around." She turns and disappears through the door. Chloe smiles. Oh, she couldn't wait to meet this stranger again.


	3. Hit The Lights

**Chapter 3: Hit The Lights** (song by Selena Gomez)

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: Beca disappeared after worlds without a word. Now, years later, they meet at a bar with loud music._

 _It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

Beca's eyes widen when she sees the familiar red hair shining through the crowd. Could it be? Could that really be Chloe after three years? She narrows her eyes at the figure. Definitely the right height and body shape. And the dance moves too. They totally screamed 'exotic dancer'-like, and what had Chloe say at the campsite slightly before worlds? Beca was _pretty sure_ she had said something about "teaching unprivileged children music and how to sing…or dancing exotically". When the redhead turns to sway her head to the beat, Beca's thoughts are confirmed. That was _definitely_ Chloe Beale dancing to music in the same bar as her, and Beca may or may not be _extremely_ jealous of those who were dancing next to and with her.

 _It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly_

Beca downs her drink, instantly feeling the alcohol flow through her body, beating along to the heavy bass of the song. Her eyes go straight back to Chloe. From her soft red hair, to her crystal blue eyes, and to her slender figure. She runs a hand through her hair, looking down at her empty drink. "Another shot." She calls out to the bartender. He frowns but hands her another shot.

 _It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you try to get it out of your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dying to change_

Beca's mind goes back to that one day after worlds, when she was sneaking out Chloe's grip while they were sleeping. She had to leave before morning came and she hadn't had the heart to tell Chloe. _It would had been easier for me. I couldn't stand to say goodbye to her._ Beca sighs. She frowns at the guys around the redhead again. She downs her second shot, making up her mind. Beca was never one for dancing at the bar dance floor, but here she was, making her way towards the redhead.

Chloe's eyes shoot up just before Beca completely walks up to her and both of their eyes lock. Beca weakly smiles at the crystal blue eyes she only saw for the past three years in her sleep. Never would she think that she would run into Chloe freaking Beale again. Instead of responding, Chloe closes her eyes and slowly breathes in before opening them again. Was that a rejection? Beca's smile flatters. _Oh no. She hates me. She doesn't want to see me again._ Beca starts turning back.

 _It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
Cause you're too damn scared to try_

The corner of Chloe's mouth drops when she spots the younger girl starting to back away. _What the hell is she doing? Wait. No. She left me. She left me three years ago with no explanation!_ Her eyes harden and Beca's face falls even more. Her heart breaks a little more. Beca's mouth opens but then closes again. She turns to walk away and Chloe's face turns into a full frown. Don't get her wrong. Chloe not only hated frowning, she absolutely _despised_ doing that. But here she was, frowning at the fact that the girl who broke her heart was once again walking away from her.

 _She hates me. I should just leave._ Beca takes a deep breath in and risks one last look at the redhead before she was going to leave. And then she freezes. Chloe's hand was outstretched towards her, and her crystal clear blue eyes were looking straight at her. It felt like it was looking straight through her soul. The unasked question hangs in the air as Beca looks back at the hand that was being held out to her. _Will you stay?_

She takes her hand.

 _Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

 _Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

Beca feels herself getting pulled closer to the redhead, her hand still trapped in its tight embrace with Chloe's. She can feel the hot breath on her neck when Chloe turns her around, grinding up behind her. Her face turns bright red. "Dance with me, Becs."

 _It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make it escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight_

Beca nods and lets Chloe pull her hands up so they are in the air with the rest of the crowd. Right now, all Beca saw or knew of was Chloe. The crowd, loud music, or bar didn't exist. And they dance. Just like old times.

 _So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever_

Suddenly, Chloe's arms wrap around Beca's waist as a sudden feeling of sadness overwhelms her. "Chlo'?" Beca softly whispers. She can feel the older girl press her face into the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just leave?" Beca swallows, her mouth suddenly feeling super dry. "Why Beca? Why?" She closes her eyes and Chloe huffs in annoyance. "Beca! Why?!"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Beca pulls her head back so she can look into Chloe's eyes. They were brimmed with tears.

"Because…Because I…" Beca never finishes. She wasn't sure where the sudden jolt of confidence came from but she suddenly moves up, pressing lips lightly against Chloe's. She slightly pulls away and looks into Chloe's eyes. They were dark with desire. The older girl pulls her in again.

 _Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make it escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight_

 **(A/N: I skipped/took out some of the lyrics but they were only the chorus so… ;) hoped you all enjoyed this one!)**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

 _ **Aubrey Posen X Jesse Swanson**_

 _Prompt: Aubrey and Jesse have been secretly dating for some time now. What will happen when a certain redhead and brunette accidently discover this?_

"Aww, Jesse! You shouldn't have!" Aubrey says, smiling, as she sets down her present from her boyfriend. They share a quick kiss. She lays her head back onto his chest and sighs happily. She couldn't be more glad that Beca and Jesse had broken up a few years ago, leaving him open for her. Which reminded her… "Jesse?"

"Yeah, Bree?" She raises her head to look him in the eye.

"Did you tell Beca about us yet?" Immediately guilt raises to his eyes.

"Uh, no…You told Chloe yet?"

The familiar feeling of guilt rises up in her too. She shakes her head and he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" He was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of his eyes. He wipes them away as Aubrey slaps his arm playfully. "What?"

He finally catches his breath. "I just find it funny that you hadn't told you best friend yet. Usually you two are like connected in the brain, one knows exactly what the other knows and stuff like that. I'm just surprised that you managed to keep your mouth shut this lo—I mean…love you babe?" Her eyes were narrowed at him in anger. Wrong things to say to an Aubrey Posen.

"Jesse!" She whacks the side of his arm.

"Ow! Sorry babe. But you and Chloe _are_ pretty much tied to the hip…well most of the time." She continues to glare at him as she huffs in annoyance. _Well,_ Aubrey thinks, _he_ _ **does**_ _have a point._ She sighs. "I guess you're right, but… that really hurt my feelings, Jesse." He immediately looks up, a look of horror written across his face. When he realizes that she was joking, he frowns.

"Not cool, Bree." She raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs again. "I meant, sorry babe. That was very rude an inconsiderate of me. Will you _ever_ forgive this giant mess you call a boyfriend?" Aubrey pretends to think for a minute before smiling and turning over so that she was partially laying on top of him. She softly kisses him. "It's okay. I forgive y—"

"Shit!" Both heads shoot up as the door slams open, a small brunette flying through it and an angry looking redhead following close behind. They stare slack-jawed as both of them start yelling at each other, not seeing the other company. "It wasn't my fault Chlo'!"

"It was _exactly_ your fault! Beca!"

"Chloe!" The younger girl whines.

"No Beca! Whining and pulling that pout will _not_ get you out of this!" Chloe throws her bag onto the couch where Aubrey and Jesse were sitting without looking back and seeing the couple. "Ow!" Aubrey cries out as it hits her. That was when they realize they weren't alone in the room.

"Bree?"

"Jesse?" Then the brunette and redhead stare at each other before looking back at the other two. "Why is she lying on top of you?" Aubrey's face flushes red and she quickly climbs off her boyfriend, fixing a death glare on the small DJ.

"Why is Chloe yelling at _you_?" Aubrey shoots back.

Beca turns to look at Chloe before looking back at the blonde. "I think this is _way_ more interesting than whatever we were just arguing about." Aubrey turns to complain to her best friend only to see that she was also nodding.

"Totes, Becs. It's totes more important than whatever the hell we were just talking about. When did you two become a couple? And how come I didn't know, Bree? I thought we were best friends!" Aubrey's face falls when she sees Chloe's crestfallen expression.

"We are, we just…" She turns to look at Jesse for help. He gives her the 'don't ask me. She's _your_ best friend' look. "We just wanted to keep it quiet because there was no way the hobbit could keep a secret and no offense but if I told you you would immediately tell her."

Chloe gives her the 'yeah, you're probably right' face and Beca indignantly yells out, "Hobbit? What?! Who said I would tell?"

Aubrey gives her a pointed look and Chloe jumps in to try and help. "You know, she _is_ right, Becs." Beca opens her mouth to interrupt but Chloe just continues on. "You know when Stacie actually got in a relationship and told you not to tell everyone, you kinda told the entire Bellas."

"I was drunk! You guys all know I talk when I'm drunk!"

"Or that time when we were going to throw a surprise party for Emily and then you told her. While you were stone sober."

Beca's face turns into a frown. "She was giving me those puppy dog eyes! We all know that's my weakness!"

"Whatever, hobbit. We just all know you can't keep your mouth shut even if your life depended on it." They all stare in shock at Aubrey. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

Beca smirks, seeing a perfect opportunity to get back at the blonde. "Well I'm just telling the truth that the Bellas will be excited to start gossiping about this 'Jaubrey' thing." Chloe breaks out into laughter while the couple looks at her in horror.

"Really Beca? A ship name? How mature."

"What? You call me hobbit all the time. How mature of _you_." Chloe and Jesse could totally tell that shit was about to go down if they didn't stop the two of them.

" _Okay!_ Let's not have my girlfriend kill me best friend, so…why don't we come to an agreement?"

"Like what?"

Aubrey thinks for a minute before replying.

"Something about not being able to make fun of me and Jesse."

"Fine. I won't make fun of you two if you stop calling me a hobbit."

"Deal." Aubrey shakes her hand and then sits back down next to Jesse. Chloe takes a seat on the armrest of the same chair as Beca. They were all still staring at each other.

Silence. Then, "Does that mean I can be your best bro at the wedding?"

Jesse: "Sure."

Aubrey: "Hobbit!"


	5. Dear Chloe

**Chapter 5: Dear Chloe**

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: It's been years. She chose him. Not you._

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _It's been a couple years. Three to be exact. I hope as you are reading this right now that you are happy. That Tom makes you happy. Because you deserve the world and I want him to give that to you, even if it means I won't be the reason you're smiling. Because I know I'm not. And I won't ever be. I want the best for you even if the best isn't me._

 _I'm not writing to say 'fuck you' or 'screw my life' although that_ is _how I feel right now. Screwed as shit. Because I didn't fight for you when you walked away. I didn't fight for you when you left. When you broke me to a million pieces. I wish I can tell you that I'm fine, or that I've moved on, but we'd both know that would be a lie. Because how could I ever be okay without you in my life? How could I ever be okay without the one thing I called home?_

 _It hurts. All of it. Waking up to an empty bed every day. Wishing that you were there. Walking home to an empty house I can't even call home anymore. Because_ _ **you're not there**_ _. I guess everyone was right. You made me better. A better person, a better human being. Just better in general. It hurts to do everything we used to. To laugh. To smile. To sing. To listen to music. I don't think I've ever actually enjoyed music since you left._

 _You know what? To tell you the truth, I still think about you every night. I think about you ever morning. I think about you all the time. And it hurts. I wish you weren't my whole world. I wish I don't still dream of you ever night, of all the missed opportunities. I wish I wouldn't have to wake up every day to an empty bed, hoping that you will be there although I know you won't. But I know I'll have to let you go. It's only a matter of time._ _Because now that reality has woken me up, I realize that I have to deal with the fact that you're gone and will never return. I realized all I have left to remember you by is the memories that will stay forever treasured in my mind._

 _I just want you to know that wherever you go, I love you and I always will. You deserve the world and I hope he can give it to you. Goodbye Chloe._

 _~Beca Mitchell_

A tear falls out of her eyes as the letter crumples beneath her hands. Finding the contact name she hasn't dialed for years, she presses the button. She holds it to her ear, silent tears falling, as the ring tone dials. Her breath catches when the other line clicks. She can hear heavy breathing on the other line.

Another tear falls when the other voice, clearly sounding tired but shocked, whispers: "Chloe?"


	6. Fell in Love

"Karaoke night pitches!" Amy shouts as they all walk into the small café. Chloe frowns at the nervous look that Beca was pulling.

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah! I'm okay. Fine. Better than anything actually." Chloe laughs at Beca's flustered response.

"Are you sure haven't drank anything yet? You seem drunk." Beca raises an eyebrow at her and sticks out a tongue. Chloe swats her arm and turns her head to find Aubrey. The blonde waves the her from across the floor and Chloe turns back to say something to Beca only to see that she was talking to the person in charge of the music. _Huh. Strange_. Chloe thought as she made her way to Aubrey. She says hi to the Stacie that was sitting on her best friend's lap as she sits down.

"You ready for a wild night, Bree?" Aubrey narrows her eyes at her.

"Why?" Chloe leans in before breaking out into a grin.

"'Cuz this girl's got to get some of her jiggle juice!"

It doesn't take long before the karaoke starts. Songs and songs pass by with drunk people singing about bad breakups and shit. Chloe was usually fine with that. Except for one fact. They were really bad singer. Chloe was about ready to claw her ears out by the time the fifth person was done singing. "They are _soooooooo_ bad!" She whines. To say she was a little drunk was a little understatement. Aubrey laughs at her expression.

"Just a little longer, 'kay Chlo'?" Chloe sighs before directing her gaze back to the stage. And freezes. On stage was Beca.

"So…This is a song for a person I really like and I…hope that she feels the same for me." Beca quickly clears her throat before singing. Chloe's throat tightens when she realizes the brunette was staring at her.

" _Do you remember when I said I'd always be there_

 _Ever since we were ten, baby_

 _When we were out on the playground playing pretend_

 _I didn't know it back then_

 _Now I realize you were the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it_

 _Grow old together_

 _Have feelings we had before_

 _Back when we were so innocent_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

 _Through all the dudes that came by_

 _And all the nights that you'd cry_

 _Girl I was there right by your side_

 _How could I tell you I loved you_

 _When you were so happy_

 _With some other guy?_

 _Now I realize you were the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it_

 _Grow old together_

 _Have feelings we had before_

 _When we were so innocent_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I know it sounds crazy_

 _That you'd be my baby_

 _Girl you meant that much to me_

 _And nothing compares when_

 _We're lighter than air and_

 _We don't wanna come back down_

 _And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

 _Love is unpredictable_

 _But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

 _You'd fall in love with you best friend_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _Ad I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I remember when I said I'd always be there_

 _Ever since we were ten baby"_

Chloe's eyes never leave Beca's as the small brunette sets down the mic and walks over to her. Beca was chewing her bottom lip again. "Was…Was that song for me?" Chloe asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. She had instantly sobered up when Beca had started singing. Beca's eyes instantly widen.

"Uh…I…" Chloe doesn't let her finish, taking her chance and quickly moving so she was right next to the brunette, and pressing her lips tight against Beca's. The reaction was almost instant. Beca's hands wraps around Chloe's waist, as the older girl wraps them around the back of her neck, pulling them taut against each other. Their lips heavily attack at each others and they finally break away when they need air. "Yes. Uh…yeah, it was for you." Beca mumbles, pressing her face into Chloe's shoulder. "That was…That was wow."

Chloe nods although Beca couldn't see her. Her head was still exploding with the feeling of Beca's lips pressed against her own. "Yeah. That was wow. Beca I—" Chloe starts just as Stacie starts squealing.

"All you pitches owe me twenty bucks!" Both of their heads instantly snap to the tall brunette, the two girls breaking apart.

"What? Why do they each owe you twenty bucks, Stacie?" Chloe crosses her arms, glaring at the girl.

"Uh…" Stacie starts, looking kind of smug, "well, we were betting on when our favorite captains would start hooking up." Both of their mouths drop open. Chloe takes a threatening step towards the taller girl. "What? You two were practically already eye fucking with each other! We were all about to do something if you guys didn't, because all this sexual tension was driving us crazy!" Chloe takes another murderous step towards Stacie. Yes, Chloe was a ball of sunshine when she was happy, but if she was mad…let's just say all hell will break loose. Stacie's smug look instantly turns into one of horror as the redhead keeps walking towards her. "Shit." She says under her breath.

Clearing not wanting her best friend to kill her girlfriend, Aubrey quickly steps in. "Chloe!" She grabs her arm and tries to turn her around to no prevail.

"Get out of my way, Bree. I have an over-sexual beast that I have to go kill." Aubrey's eyes widen at that question.

"C'mon Chlo', you can't _really_ blame her and the other Bellas. You two kinda _were_ basically eye fucking each other before that kiss even happened." Chloe turns her shocked expression onto her best friend. "I mean, you two weren't really subtle about your crushes. You guys were just both pretty oblivious about the other's feeling. You know?" Chloe slowly nods, trying to wrap her mind around that fact. "So let's please _not_ kill my girlfriend, alright?" Chloe nods again just as Beca wraps her arms around her waist. Her breath hitches as the smaller girl starts kissing up her neck.

"You…You didn't bet on us right, Bree?" Chloe swats Beca away, still holding on to her arm.

"…Totally!" Chloe didn't notice her hesitation or overly perky voice.

It doesn't take long before a giant "AUBREY RACHEL POSEN!" is heard over the crowd as a very unsubtle twenty dollar exchange from Aubrey to Stacie was noticed by a love-struck redhead.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 7: Everything Has Changed** (song by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran)

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: Maybe it happened after too many hanging out and getting shots. Maybe it happened after too many nights of drunken confessions. Or maybe it happened after too many nights of snuggling together in the same bed. But once it happened they both knew nothing would ever be the same again. Because they realized everything has changed._

Beca wasn't sure how it happened. Or _when_ it happened. It just simply did. That adorable creature called Chloe Beale had managed to worm her way into her heart, ever since day one. Maybe that's when it all changed. But she could never be really sure. One day they were just friends. The next, the redhead had managed to trick her into letting her into every part of her that she closed off. And then after that? Well, she didn't really know what happened. All she knew was that whenever the redhead was near her she felt happier. She felt lighter. She _felt._ And all she knew was that she was developing feelings for Chloe. And when she finally realized she was _falling in love_ with her best friend, she freaked. Those movie nights, bed snuggling, music listening, and stolen glances between the two were never the same again. Her heart would always jump when the redhead accidently brushed past her. Her stomach would flutter whenever the redhead causally flirted with her. She found herself yearning for those times when she would finally see the bubbly ginger after a day of classes without Bellas rehearsals. She found herself snuggling deeper into their cuddles after a long day of college things.

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure how it happened either. She just knew that she had to make that shut-off girl an open door to her. That she had to worm her way into the other girl's life. She knew that it would probably take years to do, and that it may or may not turn out the way she wanted it to, but she did it anyways. She just wanted to see that darn girl smile. So she set out to make the girl open to her. It started with tiny things, smiles and homework question asking. And then Chloe kept going. She managed to make the closed-offed girl let her into every part that she wanted to hide. And then after that? Well, Chloe didn't really know what was happening. All she knew was that when she finally got the younger girl to open to her, everything in her life was better. She felt happy whenever the smaller girl was near her. She felt things that nobody had ever made her feel whenever Beca managed to do something nice to her. And when she realized that she was falling for her best friend, she tried to see if she felt the same. Chloe would 'accidently' brush past her. She would 'pretend' to flirt with her. Because when she saw Beca flush deep red, it made her proud knowing that _she_ did that to her.

* * *

But they both didn't know those weren't when it all actually changed. Nobody would ever know. But it happened something like this…

The front door slams shut and Beca jolts up. _What the hell?_ Rubbing her tired eyes Beca barely has any time to jump up and yell at someone before a familiar perfume blows past her room. _Chloe!_ But it was also followed by the sound of someone softly sniffling. Beca frowns, throwing her door open in time to see the door that led to the roof slam shut. Her mouth drops open. _Damn. Something bad must've happened._ The roof was somewhere they only went once in a while to celebrate something. They had kind of made it sort of their rule to never go up there unless it was serious when they had first moved into their apartment together with Aubrey.

Beca shakes off her nerves and opens the door, setting off to follow the redhead up the steps. When Beca makes it to the top, she pauses before opening the door. She could clearly hear the redhead freely crying. Her blood starts to boil. Who would dare hurt her best friend? Beca opens the door, with clear intentions to help the ginger and to dig it out from her to see who had hurt her. Then, she decided that she would damage that person's face. "Chlo'? You okay?" She whispers? The redhead looks up, eyes wide. When she sees it's Beca, her eyes soften and she turns to look away. Beca frowns and site down next to Chloe, dangling her feet over the edge of the building. Chloe had her legs pulled towards her, arms wrapped around her knees. "Chloe. What happened?" The redhead doesn't answer and Beca grows angrier by the second. "Chloe! I need you to tell who did this to you so I can bash his…her? head in." that earns her a small laugh from Chloe, and her mouth slightly turns up.

"Tom broke up with me." It was so quiet Beca almost missed it. Beca stiffens at the mention of Chloe's (ex?)boyfriend. Beca moves to stand and Chloe quickly puts a hand on her arm. "Please don't kill him. It wasn't his fault. We weren't really working anyways. I loved someone else." Beca frowns again.

"Then why are you crying?" Chloe softly laughs again.

"Just because we weren't working doesn't mean I didn't love him."

Oops. Beca's face turns into one of guilt. "Sorry."

"It's 'kay, Becs." They sit in silence for a little while again, staring at the sunset together. Somehow during their vigil of silence, Beca's hand found its way to Chloe's, softly tracing each of her knuckles. Chloe's breath hitches but Beca doesn't notice.

"It'll be alright, Chlo'. Boyfriends are just natural douches. I mean, why bother with them, right?" Chloe looks up at her in confusion.

"I thought you were dating Jesse."

Beca shrugs, turning back to look at the sinking sun in the distance. "We broke up a few months ago. We also weren't working, and I kind of fell in love with someone else too." Beca doesn't notice Chloe's hopeful and then sadden expression.

"How come you never told me?" Beca shrugs again.

"It didn't seem important." Chloe narrows her eyes at the younger girl.

"Not important? You guys dated for five years!" Beca shrugs again. Chloe's brain turns her back to the previous conversation they were just having. "…Do I know this person you're in love with?" Beca laughs, they're hands still tightly intertwined together.

"In a way."

"And how would this said person you love feel about you holding my hand?" Awkward silence. Chloe looks up and stares at Beca's face.

"I…I don't think she'd mind." A small smile plays at the edge of Chloe's mouth. "…And how would the person you love feel about you holding _my_ hand?" She raises her eyebrow at Chloe. The redhead just smiles at her.

"I think she'd mind." Beca smiles back at her. And they sit like that for a while, eyes glancing at the sunset and stealing glances at each other.

"I…" Chloe starts, the word drawing the silence around it. "This is nice, Becs. Just having you here. Thanks for being here for me."

Beca smiles at her again. "I'll always be here for you Chlo'. You know that." Chloe gives her one last smile before turning back to face the sunset. She rests her head on Beca's shoulder, their hands still intertwined together.

And they sit like that. Both silent, Chloe's head on her shoulder, Beca's feet dangling just over the edge of the building, just like they'd always do during a celebration. It wasn't finalized yet, but something was clear to the both of them as they sat in silence on the rooftop, watching the sunset. And that was everything had changed.

 **(A/N: Just a reminder that if anyone has prompt ideas for me, both musical or just normal ones, they can send it to me via e-mail (ashleywchou ) or through the review part. Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Believe

**(A/N: Sorry to JustLettie, I just saw your prompt. Please don't hate me! ;) )**

* * *

 **(A/N: So thanks for my first prompt idea! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!)**

 **Chapter 8: Believe** (song by Justin Bieber)

 _ **Prompt Idea:**_ _JustLettie:_ _Established bechloe where they are at the grammys and beca sings believe by jb to chloe (in this story it's becas song not justins) but yeah please?_

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: Something special happens at the Grammys._

"Becs! What aren't you telling me?" Chloe narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, crossing her arms. Beca rushes around the room, trying to find her shoes. Chloe clears her throat when Beca hasn't answered yet. Beca suddenly looks up, shoes dangling from her fingers.

"Yeah, you look beautiful Chlo'." Chloe's eyes narrow even more.

"That wasn't the question Beca." Her hands land on her hips.

"Then…What was the question, babe?"

"You heard me the first time, Beca Mitchell. Flattery will not get you out of this." Beca continues to ignore her girlfriend, grabbing Chloe by the hand and leading her towards the waiting limo, muttering something about having to get to the Grammys before they're late. "Beca!" Still no response. Chloe sighs, finally giving up. If Beca didn't break the first hour, there was no way she would tell her.

They manage to make it through the streets and into the building without much trouble. When security escorts them in, Chloe's eyes widen. "Oh my god. Becs. It's Taylor effing Swift!" Chloe all but screams into Beca's ears. Beca still seemed a little checked out, but she remember how much of a fan Chloe was of T Swift. "Hey, Taylor!" The blonde looks up, spotting Beca. She smiles and makes her way over to them. Chloe was so close to fainting.

"Hey Beca! Who's this with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale. Huge fan of yours." Chloe blushes deep red.

"Cool." Taylor says, totally chill. Beca looks down at her watch and frowns.

"Hey, Tay. Can you do a favor for me?" Taylor nods. Chloe could had fainted right there. She was standing right _next to_ Taylor Swift right then. "I have to go prepare for something backstage, can you take Chlo' to her seat? I know you might be crazy busy but I would love it if you could that for me." Chloe's mouth drops open.

"Sure." _Shit._ Chloe thought. She was going to be _escorted_ to her seat by the one and only Taylor Swift. Beca thanks her once again and turns to kiss Chloe on the cheek before saying she had to go. Chloe was so dumbstruck by the idea of walking with Taylor Swift that when Beca said she had to go backstage for something, she completely missed it.

"So how's your little DJ been treating you? She been treating you good?" Taylor asks.

"Uh, yeah…" Taylor laughs at her lack of words.

"First time talking to someone like…famous?" Chloe nods.

"Sorry. I'm just…I'm such a _huge_ fan." The blonde nods again.

After dumping Chloe at her seat, Taylor actually stuck around, making Chloe want to yell in victory. She even got a selfie with the singer, sending it to Aubrey with the captions: _**MEETING THE ONE AND ONLY T-SWIZZLE! OM-ACA-G!**_

It doesn't take long before the lights dim and the show was about to begin. Only then did Chloe realize Beca hadn't sat down beside her yet. "Wait. Where's Beca?"

Taylor looks up from her seat next to the redhead with a confused expression on her face. "Didn't Beca tell you? She's opening the Grammy show tonight." Chloe's mouth drops open in surprise. A look of guilt crosses the other girl's face. "Oh. Oops. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

" **Now, opening up the Grammys, welcome the one and only, DJ MITCH!"**

The crowd goes wild.

Chloe wows over how pretty her girlfriend looked down on stage, microphone in hand.

"Thank you, announcer dude!" The crowd roars in laughter. "So…wow. I'm actually here! On stage! At the Grammys! Thanks guys for making this night come true for me." Another roar from the crowd. "So just for tonight, I have a new song for all of you believers for me. Especially one that is _very_ special to me. Someone who's believed in me since the beginning." A wink directed to Chloe. "Without further ado, here's my new single Believe!"

" _Believe, believe, believe_

 _I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now_

 _'Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if, if you didn't believe  
Believe_

 _There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were nights when I was doubting myself  
But your kept my heart from foldin'  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
And just look at us now_

 _'Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if, if you didn't believe_

 _Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would you know, how it feels  
To touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe, yeah_

 _It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
And just look at us now_

 _'Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_

 _'Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

 _Where would I be, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would you know, how it feels  
To touch the sky, yeah if you didn't believe  
(Believe, believe) where would I be, if you didn't believe."_

The crowd goes wild as Beca finishes her song. Someone from backstage hurries out and hands something to her. Beca nods in thanks before turning back to the crowd. "I just…I wanted to share this special moment with everyone who always believed in me. Thank you, all of you. The one I want to thank the most is who I actually wrote this song for." Chloe smiles as Beca turns towards her, Beca Mitchell's famous signature smirk shining towards her. "And I don't know how to thank her than doing this." Beca pulls out the thing the backstage person just handed to her, but hides it behind her hand. "Chloe Beale, you are the person who believed me since the beginning. Thank you. There's nothing I wouldn't do just to have you always by my side. So," Beca falls to one knee, still facing Chloe from the stage. The camera zooms into Chloe's shocked expression. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"


	9. Without You

**Chapter 9: Without You** (song by Boyce Avenue)

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: The bed's always empty when you wake. It's always bare now that she's gone. You had your chance. And you didn't take it._

Chloe wakes, eyes slowly blinking. She no longer wore her normal smile on her face. She no longer felt bubbly. Instead, her eyes were blank, face unfeeling. How could everything had could've gone wrong went wrong? _I loved her. So much._ But she never had the chance to tell her.

 _I can't win, I can't reign_ _  
_ _I will never win this game_ _  
_ _Without you, without you_ _  
_ _I am lost, I am vain,_ _  
_ _I will never be the same_ _  
_ _Without you, without you_ _  
_

Chloe could still remember the day she lost her like it was yesterday. The small brunette had yelled at her to hurry up. She had replied saying that the other girl go ahead without her, that she'd catch up later. Earlier that day, Chloe had decided that she was going to tell her how she felt that day. But when she caught up with Beca, she saw Jesse on the ground, on knee propped up, a giant smile on Beca's face. There was something shining from her finger. Chloe didn't have to look to know it was a ring. Beca turns, a look of glee across her face. Chloe takes a step back as Beca takes one forward. Beca's look of joy turns into one of concern and confusion as Chloe turns around and walks away.

That was the last day she saw the brunette.

 _I won't run, I won't fly_ _  
_ _I will never make it by_ _  
_ _Without you, without you_ _  
_ _I can't rest, I can't fight_ _  
_ _All I need is you and I,_ _  
_ _Without you, without... You_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _You you you_ _  
_ _Without_ _  
_ _You you you_ _  
_ _Without you_ _  
_

There was a wedding invitation the brunette had given to her best friend to give to her. Chloe took one look at the white envelope and threw the letter away in the trash. Why watch the love of her life get married when she could just sulk over the fact she missed her chance?

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_ _  
_ _But I can't accept that we're_ _  
_ _Estrange_ _  
_ _Without you, without you_ _  
_

She sighs, getting up to go through her normal day actions. It was never thought through anymore. Chloe just did the automatic things in life. She never went out of her way to find the special coffee shop that had the better tasting coffee. She never went out of her way to arrange a meet-up with any Bella member. The most she did was hang with Aubrey. The blonde was the only one that knew of what the ginger was going through.

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_ _  
_ _I can't take one more sleepless night_ _  
_ _Without you, without you_ _  
_ _I can't look, cause I'm so blind_ _  
_ _Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you_ _  
_ _Without... You_ _  
_

Beca was never there anymore. After the third year ignoring the brunette, the younger girl finally took the clue and stopped knocking on her door. The younger girl stopped coming over for hangouts that would just be a date with her and the empty hallway with the door. The door Chloe wouldn't open. Beca never knew the real truth to why the bubbly ginger suddenly shut her out. Eventually, the girl shut her worries aside and left to be with Jesse. Her husband.

It broke Chloe that the brunette never knew. I mean, it was obvious what the ginger felt for her, right? All of the Bellas knew! Even _Jesse_ knew! He just never told Beca. He saw how much pain she was in, but never told Beca.

 _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _You you you_ _  
_ _Without_ _  
_ _You you you_ _  
_ _Without_ _  
_ _You, you, you_ _  
_ _Without you_ _  
_

A tear slips out of her eyes as she stares at the letter that she had read a few days ago.

 **Dear Chloe,**

 **Where are you Chloe? I haven't seen you in years. What did I do wrong? Why did you just all of a sudden shut me out? I sent a mix that I made a couple years ago for you. I hope you get this letter and package. Maybe write back when you get this? It'll be nice to hear from you.**

 **-Beca Mitchell**

 _Easy for her to say all of that._ Chloe thinks. _She'll never know the truth. She'll never know what I wish for every day._ "I'm lost without you, Beca. You know that? I'm so in love with you. Ever since the first day. I'm glad you tried to reach out to me. Because we both know I wouldn't have contacted you. I just wanted you to know this, okay? Don't hate me. I just have to say this. I love you."

The walls of her room don't answer back.

 _I am lost, I am vain,_ _  
_ _I will never be the same_ _  
_ _Without you, without you, without you._


	10. Never Be Alone

**Chapter 10: Never Be Alone** (song by Shawn Mendes)

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: Long distance relationships take lots of work. It's been weeks since they've actually seen each other. Someone may or may not think her girlfriend needs a reason_ _ **not**_ _to cry at night._

It's been weeks since they've last seen each other. It's been a couple days since they've talked on the phone. And Beca was starting to feel guilty. The last phone call, Chloe had said everything was fine, but she could tell everything was _not_ fine. Partially because she could tell whenever Chloe was lying and partially because shortly after, she got a call from a very pissed off Aubrey Posen warning her that unless she wanted to lose her girlfriend soon, she should do something.

So here was what had happened. After getting that very scary call from the blonde, Beca packed her bags and took the first flight from LA to New York with one goal on her mind. To let her girlfriend know she cared.

Chloe woke the next morning, a regular feeling of loneliness still hanging around her. She sighs and gets up to start changing for her jog, almost forgetting to turn on the radio. "Shit!" She mutters, quickly turning on the radio.

"— **came in last night to record a special song for a special someone living in New York right now! So without further ado, let's listen to the first playing of her new song, called Never Be Alone!"**

Chloe swears under her breath again. She had _just_ missed the name of the artist. Her eyebrows narrow when she hears the song start to play on the radio. _This voice sounds very familiar._

" _I promise that one day I'll be around  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you sound_

 _Right now it's pretty crazy  
And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

 _Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _Take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone  
When you miss me close your eyes  
I may be far but never gone  
When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _And hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _And take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _And take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
Never be alone.  
You'll never be alone"_

Chloe furrows her eyebrows more. Why did this voice sound so fama— _BECA!_ Her mind suddenly screams at her. Of course! How could she forget the sound of her girlfriend's voice? Chloe hurriedly grabs her phone, beginning to type in Beca's number but then stops. _Wait. Didn't that announcer just say that she flew in last night to record this song?_ Why didn't Beca tell her? Before she could do anything, the doorbell rings and Chloe swears under her breath again.

Shaking her head, Chloe stalks to the door, getting ready to leave after she saw who it was. She flings her door open. And her mouth drops. Standing on the other side was a very sly looking Beca Mitchell holding a bundle of flowers and a box of chocolate. "Wha—But yo—LA—New York—What? How? Why?" She spits out. Beca smirks at her girlfriend before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I just…Realized I was being a really sucky girlfriend. So I came here to spend the rest of the month with you." When Chloe has no response, Beca's expression turns into one of regret. "O—or..uh..I should had probably told you. I get it if you don't want me t—" She's interrupted as the bubbly redhead once again captures her lips. Just as the kiss starts to become heated, the redhead pulls away, a look of mischievousness shinning in her eyes. "I gotta go jog, Becs."

Beca pouts. "You know, I have a _way_ better form of exercise in mind. One that we can both do together." Beca's hand moves to cup Chloe's ass and the ginger gasps in surprise.

"An—And what do you ha—have in mind for this…form of _exercise_?" Chloe tries to talk as if her extremely hot girlfriend wasn't openly massaging her ass cheek right then. Beca doesn't answer, instead, fusing their lips together again and leading Chloe towards the couch.

* * *

A few hours later when Aubrey arrives home, she screams at the sight in front of her. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale! You better give a really good reason why you and that hobbit are butt naked on that piece of furniture! We just got that couch cleaned!"


	11. Supermarket Run-in

**Chapter 11: Supermarket Run-in**

 _ **Prompt Idea:**_ _Tacobellak:_ _Could you possibly do one where Beca is famous and chloe isn't but she's a fan. One day chloe meets beca somewhere (supermarket or movie premiere, up to you) and she starts crying and beca is doing everything she can to cheer her up (hugging her, telling her she's to pretty to cry, taking a picture with her) and idk. Please?_

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: What happens when one runs into her favorite DJ while out at the supermarket? Drama. That's what happens._

Chloe closes her eyes, listening intently to the music playing through her headphones. It didn't occur to her that closing her eyes while pushing a cart in a supermarket was a bad idea until she feels a giant bump, and she goes sprawling across the floor. Quickly scrambling up, Chloe opens her mouth to apologize, helping pull up the small brunette she just ran over. However, when Chloe gets in a few feet of the other woman, she freezes, mouth dropping open and eyes widening. In front of her laid the one and only DJ B Mitch. (Which was the artist of the song that she was currently listening to).

In one quick motion, Chloe quickly pulls out her headphones and kneels done next to the DJ. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!"

Beca gives her a small laugh before allowing the other woman to pull her off from the ground. "It's okay. I'll live."

"Shit! I'm so sorry for running you over. What can I do to repay you for it?!" Chloe continued, completely not hearing Beca's reply.

"No, no! I'm fine. It's okay!" She could tell the redhead was starting to freak out a little bit…Ok, maybe a **lot** bit. Tears start to spill from Chloe's eyes and Beca's mouth drops. _Shit!_

"No! It's **not** okay! I r—ran over my fa—favorite DJ! No—Now you probably hate me!"

 _Um. Shit. What do I do?_ Beca was starting to freak. "No, no, no! It's okay. I swear. I'm not hurt." Tears were now full on blasting out of Chloe's eyes. She full on bawling and Beca really wanted her to stop. "A picture! What about a picture together?" Beca quickly grabs the redhead by the shoulder and leaning in, taking a selfie of the two of them. Nope. She was still crying. "Um, what if I sign this…phone case?!" Beca grabs Chloe's phone from her hand and signs the back of it. Nope. Chloe was still sniffling and crying like crazy. Beca couldn't help but admire how pretty the redhead still looked although she had tears coming out. During the phone snatching, Beca accidently rips out Chloe's headphones from the headphone jack, and her eyes widen when she realizes that _her_ song was playing through the phone. "Hey! That's my song!"

Chloe nods, tears still coming out. "I— _hic_ —I know. It's rea— _hic_ —really good. And you'r— _hic_ —you're like my favori— _hic_ —favorite artist like ever!" Beca frowns. How did she sound excited and sad at the same time?

"Uh, then why are you crying? I just signed your phone case." That only seemed to make the redhead cry even harder. "Shit. Sorry. Please stop."

Nope. The redhead didn't hear her request. "I'm crying because I— _hic—_ ran my favorite DJ over! You must— _hic—_ think I'm a horrible person!"

"No! No! You're not a horrible person. You just…stop crying!" Beca accidently screams the last part. "Please." She adds as an afterthought. Apparently yelling at a hysterical Chloe was not a really great idea. More tears. Somehow, while the whole thing was going on Beca was still thinking how cute Chloe looked. "Look. How 'bout I give you a hug? Will that convince you that it's all good?" Chloe doesn't answer, but her crying stops a little. Just a little. Just as Beca envelopes her in a hug, Chloe starts crying again. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_ Beca thinks, pulling away again. She sighs. "Didn't you just stop? Why are you crying again?"

"Be— _hic—_ because DJ B Mitch is **hugging** me!"

"God. Please stop crying. Please." Chloe kind of stops, her tears no longer coming out. Only then did she realize that she had been crying for ten minutes straight. In front of her favorite DJ.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm some sort of freak or something." Beca softly smiles at her.

"No! Of course not! I don't think you're a freak." At that, Chloe looks at her in confusion.

"But I'm such a mess. Look at me, makeup running down my face and wearing sweatpants. And then look at you. You're such a huge star and you look perfect!"

Beca laughs. "Let me tell you a secret." Chloe leans in. "If I could, I'd live in my sweatpants." Adding a wink to that statement, Chloe starts laughing. "Plus, you look perfect too. Trust me." At once, both of them flush a deep shade of red. "Uh, I mean…because your hair and all that looks flawless." Total lie. Chloe nervously bits her bottom lip.

"I, uh, I really am sorry for running you over."

"It's okay, I swear."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to repay you?"

Beca pretends to ponder for a second. _Well…She_ _ **is**_ _pretty cute_. Beca nervously looks at the floor before answering. "How 'bout in exchange of me forgetting this entire run-over, you give me your number and let me take you to dinner?" Silence. Some more silence. _Shit._ Beca looks up, expecting the redhead to look at her murderously for being a perv, but instead, sees the redhead with her eyes widen in shock. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. "O—or if you don't want to…uh, that's okay too! I gues—"

"NO! No! I mean…uh, no. It's fine. I'd **love** to go have dinner with you." Beca smiles, grabbing the redhead's phone again. She types in her number and sends herself a text. Her phone dings a few seconds later. On the outside Chloe was just smiling at the fact that she just got her favorite DJ's number, but on the inside Chloe was about ready to do her victory dance because…well, it should have been pretty obvious. She got the big BM's phone number. Who wouldn't be celebrating? Just as Beca was about to turn and leave, she turns back towards the no longer crying Chloe. "Uh…shit, I just realized that I never got your name."

Chloe evilly smiles at her and turns, leaving the aisle. Beca looks after her, confused. A few seconds later, her phone beeps.

 **UNKNOWN: Good luck! ;)**


	12. Fights

**(A/N: To** tc2015 **who asked me to write some happier stories and maybe some triple treble. Yep. You got it. Happier chapters. But I'm not really confident and all that about writing triple treble right now. Maybe later on when I write some more prompts and get used to it then I'll try. Sorry.)**

 **Chapter 12: Fights**

 _ **Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell**_

 _Prompt: The fight that led to a happy ending._

Chloe was surprised when Beca asked her to come to one of her DJ gigs. They had been fighting for the past few weeks now, so Chloe didn't understand why her girlfriend would want her to be there. Especially after their last fight.

" _You're never here! How do you think_ _ **I**_ _feel? My girlfriend spends more time with her work than me!" Beca angrily sighs, running her hands through her hair._

" _Chloe, this is my big break! I just need to push it a little longer and then I'll make it!"_

 _Chloe scoffs and shakes her head in fake amusement. "When was the last time you were actually home before ten, Beca? When was the last time we actually had dinner together? Breakfast? What about weekends?! You're not there either!"_

" _Chloe I—"_

" _No! Stop giving me excuses Beca! It's been four years of all this! When are you actually going to put me first?!"_

 _Beca angrily breathes out. "You knew_ _ **exactly**_ _what fixes we'd have when I asked you to be my girlfriend, Chloe. You can't just all of a sudden flip out on me!"_

 _Chloe fixes a death glare at Beca. "I_ _ **didn't**_ _just all of a sudden_ _ **flip**_ _out on you, Beca. I've been asking for months when you could take a break from your work! All I get is 'Not now Chlo', 'I'm in a middle of a mix Chlo', now's not a good time', 'Just a little longer Chlo'! Well how much longer?! How much longer do I have to wait until I get my girlfriend back?! Because when I signed up to be your girlfriend, I never signed up for endless nights of loneliness_ _ **without**_ _you!"_

 _And then they just glare at each other, neither of them breaking down and saying the other was right. After what seemed like a life time, Beca sighs again and closes her eyes for a second before opening them again. "Look, Chlo'. I know that I'm pretty busy right now, okay? I promise it'll get better soon. I promise. Can we…Can we just got to bed now? I'm pretty tired. We can have this conversation later." Chloe sighs at Beca and steps aside, letting her past. Chloe could hear Beca getting into the shower and getting ready for bed._ _ **But how long, Beca?**_ _Chloe was dying to scream._

 _Chloe slept on the couch that night._

That was only two days ago. "C'mon Chlo'. You don't want to miss tonight's show. Trust me." Chloe sighs before allowing Beca to pull her out of the car and into the parking lot. Just before they enter the building, Beca stops Chloe. She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"This is it."

"…What?"

"This is it." Beca repeats. "This is the last gig until I make it. Until I get to arrive home before ten. Before I get to spend my weekends with you. Before we can actually be together. This is it."

Chloe's mouth drops open, unsure of what to say for a moment. "Wait. How?"

Beca casually shrugs. "I went up to the higher guys' offices today demanding that I had the right to see my girlfriend more than four hours every day." Chloe couldn't help the giant grin that spread across her face right then and there. She pulls Beca into a kiss. A few seconds later, Beca pulls away, "I've still gotta finish the set, Chlo'." She mutters before pulling the bubbly redhead into the bar.

* * *

A few mixes and drinks later, Chloe found herself alone in the VIP booth with no one else there with her. She frowns and looks down at her watch. 1:32. She _was_ getting a little tired. She yawns. Seeming as if she could sense everything Chloe did, Beca speaks into the microphone. "Hey everyone out in the dance floor! How are you all doing?" Chloe smiles at the sound of everyone cheering. "Well, glad to hear you guys are all having fun! Sorry to cut it short, but this next song I'll be playing is my last." She gets a whole bunch of groans. Beca continues on talking. "I made this mashup last night, so I hope you guys all enjoy it. The songs in this song has a lot of special meanings to me and a special someone to me too. Enjoy!"

Chloe's eyes widen when she hears the beginning of Beca's mix.

 _Her eyes_

 _Her eyes_

 _Makes the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair_

 _Her hair_

 _Falls perfectly_

 _And we don't know how_

 _How we got into this mad situation,_

 _Only doing things out of frustration_

 _Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

 _I know_

 _I know_

 _When I complement her_

 _She won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that we._

 _No, we don't know how,_

 _How we got into this mess_

 _Is it a God's test?_

 _Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

 _Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

 _So I hate to turn up out of the blue_

 _Uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away_

 _I couldn't fight it_

 _I hoped you'd see my face_

 _And then you'd be reminded that for me_

 _It isn't over_

 _Girl, you got my heartbeat running away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, boom-badoom boom, boom badoom-boom?_

 _(You got that super bass)_

 _Can't you hear that boom, boom-badoom boom, boom badoom-boom?_

 _I'd catch a grenade for you_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for you_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for you_

 _You know I'd do anything for you_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet strait through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you baby_

 _But, I can't win_

 _I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you_

 _Without_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _So, don't forget me I beg_

 _I remember you say'd_

 _Sometimes it last in love_

 _But, sometimes it hurts instead (Oh) Sometimes it last in love_

 _Girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Chloe smiles at Beca when the smaller girl makes her way over to her. "So…Did you like it?"

"Like it? I **loved** it!" Chloe pulls in her girlfriend and plants a small kiss on her lips.

The redhead looks at Beca in confusion when the younger girl stands to leave. "What? I meant what I said earlier. I'm beat and ready to go home. Plus, I may or may not have something waiting for you at home." At that, Chloe perks up, almost completely pulling Beca out the door.

"Oo! What is it, Becs?" Beca smirks at her and turns away, looking for the car. "Beca! Tell me!" The brunette continues to smirk and doesn't give a response as they walk towards the car. "Beca Mitchell!" Still no response. "Beca!" She pouts. Beca only turns away, her smirk growing.

"I'll tell you when we get back home, okay?"

Chloe sighs. "Fine."

* * *

It doesn't take long, but soon, they're home. Chloe impatiently gets out of the car, glaring at a 'taking her time' Beca. "Beca Mitchell! If you do not hurry up, I'll withhold sex for two weeks!"

Beca continues to walk slowly past her, throwing another confident smirk at her girlfriend. "As if you could resist **this**." Chloe frowns and punches her arm.

"Soooo, where is it?" Beca laughs.

"Calm down, Chloe."

"But you said there was something for me!" Beca shakes her head and leads Chloe out onto the balcony. It was still pitch black, but the stars were out and they illuminated the sky around them. Chloe gapes at the stars. "Oh my god. This is so beautiful, Becs!" She completely forgets about the thing Beca said that she had gotten her. She frowns when there wasn't a response from the younger girl. "Becs?" It was silent and seemed as if no one was outside beside herself.

Chloe turns around and gasps.

Beca was on one knee, a shiny ring held out as an offering to the red head.

"Chloe Beale, you are the love of my life. I know I've been a really crapping girlfriend lately, but I can say that starting today, I'll be there for you, always. I don't think I can go through this life without you, Chloe. Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **(The song is the "Best of 2011 mashup" by Anthem lights)**

 **(Thanks to all of you that are leaving me prompts! I'll try to get to them as soon as possible)**


End file.
